


Diction

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dom!Shane, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: A take on "Hysterical Literature" ( a series of videos exploring the contrast between culture and sexuality)- shyan edition. Aka the fic in which Ryan reads until he cums.





	Diction

“There’s this house. It’s not unlike many other houses. Imagine what a house looks like.”

His voice is at its strongest when he narrates: Smooth in cadence and deliberately pitched in a crisper tone so that it captures attention. Shane has always liked listening in on Ryan when he’s recording audio samples. There’s a confidence present in moments like that, and in this one too. At least for now.

Ryan makes good progress in his reading despite often looking up from the book to give him pointed looks and Shane has to bite on his own lower lip to stifle the urge to laugh. 

“It is also quite unlike many other houses. Imagine this house a-again.”

He does quietly snicker when Ryan stumbles, jolting at the abrupt increase of speed in the vibrator’s setting, swallowing hard. Still the man is nothing but persistent as he continues to read on.

“Given that it is simultaneously not unlike and unlike other houses, it is exactly like all houses. One way it is not unlike other houses is it’s ah-fuck!  _Shape_.”

His knuckles were white given how hard he’s reached out to grab at the sides of the table when Shane increased the vibration setting with the remote dramatically before dragging it’s notch back down to it’s original frequency. Even sitting in the sidelines, he could see his arms twitching with restlessness when he grips and fights to rock back down against the vibrator for stimulus. There’s a breathless quality in Ryan’s tone when he forces out ‘Shape’, expelling it in a strained tone and Shane allows himself to feel smug about how effective he was in eliciting such a reaction in a short time span.

“It has a subtly unnatural - _shape_.” Another jolt. Ryan’s voice cracks and his arms shook with the effort of holding himself hunched over as he attempts to breathe evenly. “It would be weird to assume that the house has a personality, a soul. Why would anyone as-assume that? It is true, it does. Butthatwasweirdtoassumethat.”

A single fist pounds against the surface of the table, followed by his breath hitching. Ryan removes his hands from the table, only to grip at the sides of the chair he’s seated on. A curse slips from his lips, sweat forming against his forehead. Still, he continues.

“Nnh. Never assume. That kind of thing. Another way it is unlike other houses is it’s thoughts. Most houses do not think. This house has-  _Jesus Christ_ \- thoughts.”

His hips bucked against his own volition, traitorous body chasing after sensation and Ryan loses his pace. Red stains his cheeks, pinching at his ears and mapping a path down his chest. Without thinking, he presses a hand against the front of his pants, another choked whimper escaping.

“Ryan. Hands on the table.”

Shane’s prompting earned him a swear. He retaliates by further increasing the vibrator’s setting once more and Ryan’s curses petered off into open mouthed groans.

“ _Shane I swear_ -”

“You’ll continue if you want to cum.”

Ryan shudders, torn between compliance and arguing his point. Another adjustment has him forging on.

“Those-thoughts are notvisibleinapicture. Nor in-fff- nor in person. But they find their way into the world. Through dreams mostly.”

With every paragraph, Ryan inches closer and closer to orgasm. And with each boundary surpassed, he’s less focused on reading, growing restless with the urge to chase after self fulfillment. By the time he reaches the end of yet another page, he’s unabashedly rocking his hips, grinding against his own arm, tucked in between his legs. Palming at himself, looking as if he wants nothing more than to reach in and stroke himself to completion.

But he can’t. Shane hasn’t permitted him to do so.

“I. I. I. found a note. In my car the other- the other day. Josh’s shoulders tightened and his antennae pulled. His antennae pulled back. Shane.  _Shane please_ -”

Pride gives way under the force of his need and he stutters, stumbling through words until he finds the right ones.

“Please. I need _\- I need_.”

Under normal circumstances, he’d find the faculties to be slightly embarrassed with how he’d been openly whining for release. But right now, Ryan’s thinking with his dick. And thinking with his dick Ryan can’t be assed about dignified things like composure.

That’s probably what pleases Shane the most because he gets a grin, the edges of his eyes glimmering with barely concealed interest.

“Go ahead. Cum for me.”

It doesn’t take much encouragement after that for Ryan to shove his own hand down his pants, stroking and fucking into his own fist, bent over slightly as his breathing comes out in short gasps. Interspersed only with broken renditions of Shane’s name and incomprehensible moans. When he cums, it’s with his forehead resting against the open book, eyes closed as his vision temporarily swims under the impact of heady relief.

He’d only open his eyes again at the sensation of knuckles skimming against his jawline. Shane’s looking down at him with the same pleased smile he always has when Ryan did well and the recognition spurs him forward, leaning in closer to press a kiss into Shane’s palm.

“You were great.” Shane strokes his cheek with a thumb and Ryan makes a noise against the back of his throat at the compliment. “I knew you’d do well and you did. You did good.”

Ryan accepts the chaste kiss that Shane presses against his temples, a quiet sigh escaping when fingers found mussed up hair, stroking through in relaxing patterns.   
  
“Now come on, get on up. The others will be coming soon and I’d very much like to keep you with me for a while.”

Though he’s reluctant to move, the discomfort of the mess in his pants and Shane’s gentle urging has Ryan stumbling to his feet. He doesn’t protest the warm arm slung around his waist. Not when he’s tucked up close against Shane.

“You think Steven would last as long as I did?”

“Doubtful. You were always the best at endurance. Buuut we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unfamiliar with hysterical literature, you can find some clips on Youtube (Search for claytoncubitt.) Also, bonus points if you recognise the story Ryan's reading from. No googling ;P
> 
> You can let me know what you think of it in the comments or over here at my [blog](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
